Grakyess
are an unknown alien species which appears in Ultraseven X TV series. They serve as the ultimate antagonists and there is reason to believe they may be responsible (at least indirectly) for all, if not most, of the incidents concerning the protagonists faced before and during the series. The gestalt being ruled mankind by covertly taking over all forms of media and flows of electronic data, forcing mankind into a state utopia by ending all wars and conflicts. Their nature as data parasites and their control over the A.I. that ran DEUS gives reason to wonder if they had anything to with the various alien invasion attempts and incidents that plagued mankind much greater number after their rise to power. In a last effort, they create three mechanical and gigantic versions of themselves, to combat Ultraseven X. Subtitles: *Graykess: *Mecha Graykess: History Ultraseven X Grakyess, also called the Shadow Rulers, are the hive mind of the Graykess aliens who ruled the alternative Earth of Seven X's World. The trio were seen at the beginning of the series watching Jin via an unseen Graykess drone. They were not seen again in the series until the final arc but mentioned numerous times by Elea. They ran the world by controlling its information and when Project Aqua proved to be able to create a gateway to another universe they sought to use it to conquer the world on the other side. Soon, the Grakyess soon finding out how close Jin was to discovering the truth they deployed the three Mecha Grakyesses to stop him only for him to turn into Seven X. However, the three Mecha Grakyesses were too much for the hero to handle and was forced to turn back into Jin. After some encouragement from Elea, Jin turned into Ultraseven X again, this time with Seven in control and destroyed the three robots with little trouble. When Ultraseven X was being defeated by the Mecha Graykess, Jin, whose mind was in control of both bodies, was contacted by them telepathically so they could mock him and justify their invasion of both worlds by stating that mankind's need for information made their presence natural and required. Seven X then burrowed deep underground after killing a Mecha Graykess with the Emerium Ray to find thousands of Grakyess in their hives. Using a combination of the Eye Slugger, and Wide Shot Seven X destroyed them by the hundreds at a time, ending the Grakyess rule over mankind and allowing Seven to return to his home universe. Trivia *Graykess represents the first instance of an alien actually conquering the Earth in the Ultra Series. *Graykess is obviously inspired by the Illuminati conspiracy theory, the idea of a select few individuals or a secret society controlling the world through trends and media. **Their actions may as well an allusion to the 1988 movie, They Live, where aliens had already taken over the Earth and disguised themselves in the humanity. *Their nature as the face of a hive mind makes them similar to Yapool who was said to be the combination of the minds of the species he takes his name from. *The Mecha Graykess combination of invisibility and POV shots of them watching Jin is reminiscent of the Predator movies. *The Grakyess' appearence is likely based on Tarantula and Gumonga. *When Grakyess communicated with Jin, it seemed as though they were speaking directly to Ultraseven and held no regard for Jin. Whether they knew that Seven was in a forced coma at the time is unknown. Data - Mecha= Mecha Grakyess :;Stats *Height: 89 m *Weight: 90,000 t *Withers height: 33 m *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Mecha Grakyess can fly at low speeds. *Invisivility: Mecha Grakyess can become invisible at will. *Energy Balls: From its "eye" Mecha Grakyess can launch black energy balls. *Energy String: From its "mouth" Mecha Grakyess can extend a pink energy string that can coil around enemies. }} Gallery Grakyess.jpg ShadowRulers.jpg 12 - mecha grakyess.jpg id:Graykess Category:Ultraseven X Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraseven X Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraseven X Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman F Kaiju